Ryuu Gakuen High
by Arius Kei
Summary: Omi's the new student at school. After a fight, he catches the school's strongest fighter's, Chase Young, interest. ChaseOmi fic! Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Ryuu Gakuen High**

Author Notes: Ryuu Gakuen litteraly translates to "Dragon High School". So the title means Dragon High School High. Pretty stupid, no? But I couldn't think of any names for a high school, so yeah…

**This is another Chase x Omi fic! MUAHAHAHAHA! **So **LEAVE if you don't like slash, yaoi, etc., or the Chase x Omi pairing. **WE NEED MORE CHASE X OMI FICS!

One more thing, when I was looking for the people's last names, I found out that Raimundo's voice actor is the same voice actor for Sponge Bob Square Pants. My eyes nearly popped.

**I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Chase and Omi would get together. **

**Chapter One:**

A petite boy walked up the stairs leading to the doors of Ryuu Gakuen High School, which was known for its martial artists. It taught students the basics of fighting, as well as other sports.

"I hope I will make a good impression…"

A pale elderly man walked into the noisy classroom. He twitched his eyebrow slightly at the volume level of chatter in the room. Picking up a large dictionary, he slammed it on the table. Immediately, every one came into order.

"That's better," Mr. Fung said. "Anyway, today we have a new student, Omi Kairyuu." A small tanned boy came into the room.

Turning to the class, he bowed slightly. "Hello my new fellow classmates, I hope I will be a most welcomed addition to your class." Several snickers were heard at Omi's formal greeting, though some of them thought Omi was just adorable.

"Omi, you may sit next to Jermaine," Mr. Fung pointed to a black boy with thick black curls sitting in the middle row. "Jermaine, would you show Omi around the school?"

"Sure," the boy replied, giving a friendly smile to the new student.

Soon class was over, and many people were amazed at the amount of knowledge Omi knew. That and the fact he couldn't understand slang, and messed up sayings that students usually said. But he was that type of person that warmed up to everyone, and he had no trouble fitting in.

"Whoo, Omi, how did you know that stuff? Your parents teach you or something?"

"No. I am an orphan," Omi began.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jermaine sympathically said.

Omi shrugged. "It's quite all right." The boy gave a smile to show he was indeed okay.

After two more classes, Omi and Jermaine headed to the cafetorium. The former plopped himself down at the table nearest to one of the windows. Everyone gaped.

"Is there something on my face?" Omi asked Jermaine. "Everyone is staring at me…"

"Um…maybe we should choose another table. You see, there are these two groups who always fight over this table and…"

"Hey, this is our table!" a new voice piped up. Both turned to see a Brazilian kid walked up. "Get lost midget," he sneered.

"I am…" but Omi was cut off by another voice.

"Well, if it isn't the Xiaolin Trio. You get lost, this is our table!" a red-haired boy snarled.

"Tch, this time it's ours!" the other boy said.

"We got here first, so get lost Jack!" a Japanese girl said, waving her hand at the red-head, as if expecting he was going to disappear.

"No way. This is the Heylin's table," Jack growled.

"Is there a problem Jack?" another voice joined in the banter. A tall black-haired male, and a red-haired female ventured to the table.

"Yeah, the Xiaolin losers won't get lost."

"That's because this is OUR table!"

"And our names aren't losers. I'm Raimundo, she's Kimiko, and he's Clay!" the Brazilian yelled back. "Get that in your puny brain!"

"Excuse me, but I believe I was here first." Everyone turned to the small boy sitting at the center.

Jermaine groaned. "Omi, we should…" But it was too late. Omi had already unpacked his luch, and started eating.

"Who do you think you are!" Raimundo and Jack shouted at the same time. The two both aimed a fist at the small boy. Everyone expected for the crack in the petite boy's head, but Omi simply dodged them.

"What the…" Raimundo was cut short when a foot was imprinted in his face.

Jack snorted in laughter, but a small fist sent him flying.

Jermaine's eyes widened at Omi, who had sat down, calmly eating his lunch. "Jermaine, why don't you sit down?" the boy asked. Shaking his head, the black teen sat down next to Omi.

"Come Wuya, let's find another table for now…" the tall black-haired boy drawled, and headed towards an open table. _He is very interesting..._

"Come on Kimiko, Clay," Raimundo commanded, rubbing his cheek.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Since when were you boss?" But she followed him anyways.

"Dang Omi, that was cool," Jermaine whispered.

Omi shrugged again. "That was easy to do. Who were they anyway?"

"Well, as I was explaning before, there are two groups that fight over this table because this is like the best spot in the cafetorium. They are the Xiaolin, and the Heylin. The Xiaolin consists of Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Toho, and Clay Bailey. The Heylin is made up of Jack Spicer, Wuya Zhao, and Chase Young, and several others, but those three are the best known members, though Jack is actually a wimp."

"But the Xiaolin is outnumbered, so wouldn't they lose?" Omi asked, chomping on his sandwhich.

"Yeah…but they're really strong. They're like one of the best fighters in this school. They each have their own signature moves. But the best martial artist in the entire school is Chase Young."

"I see, but if he's so strong, wouldn't the Xiaolin lose all the time."

"Yeah, but he doesn't join the fights. He leaves it up to the others."

Just then, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch."

"What's next?" Omi asked, while throwing away his leftovers.

"P.E.!" Jermaine excitedly said, looking at Omi's schedule. "And you're in my class. The best part is, today's a practiace martial arts competition. You'll get to see the Xiaolin and the Heylin in action cause they're in our class…"

"Oh…what's the practice marital arts competition for?"

Jermiane began to enthusiactically talk about how the martial arts competition was just a contest to see who was the strongest. The practice was just to show how things were done, in case anyone forgot. "Chase Young won all of them ever since he came to this school!"

However, Omi was beginning to get hyped up. He loved a good opponent! "Well, I'm going to win it this year!" he boasted to Jermaine, whom smiled at Omi's antics.

"Well…I don't know, Chase is really strong. He sent everyone that be battled against to the hospital. Come on, let's get to class!"

--- --- --- 000 --- --- ---

After Omi was introduced to the class, he received two glares, which he ignored, and walked over to Jermaine's side.

The teacher began to call out people's names to fight.

"Clay versus Tubymura!"

The Texan smirked at his chubby opponent. "Ready to lose partner?" And Clay stayed true to his word.

He yelled out, "SEISMIC KICK!" and sent the ninja-wannabe into the wall.

"That's Clay's signature move!" Jermaine said to Omi, who nodded, but was not impressed.

After several more fights, Jermaine was paired up with Kimiko. The fight went on for thirty minutes, before Kimiko shouted, "Judolette Flip!" and kicked Jermaine onto the ground. He groaned, and couldn't get up, therefore, the female was the winner.

"Jermaine, you okay?" Omi asked worriedly about his new friend. Jeramaine nodded weakly, and smiled.

"Help me to the bleachers. I wanna watch the rest of the fights!" he exlaimed. Omi chuckled.

"Raimundo versus Omi!" the teacher called out.

"Good luck, little man," Jermaine cheered. Omi nodded.

"You're going to pay, midget," Raimundo spat angrily. He and Omi both got into their fighting stance.

"GO!"

At the signal, they both rushed at each other.

"TYPHOON BOOM!" the taller boy screamed, smirking. Omi was caught off guard and was hurled towards the other end of the gym.

Raimundo smirked, thinking he had won, but the smaller boy did flipped, landing gracefully upon his feet. Everyone gasped. How good was the new kid?

"Is that all you got?" Omi asked, giving a small grin. The Brazilian boy growled in anger, and rushed at the boy.

However… "Tornade Strike!" Everyone watched in awe, even Chase Young was paying attention, as the puny boy spun around, kicking Raimundo in the stomach. The force was so strong, that when Raimundo slumped onto the floor, there was an indent in the wall.

"Wow…that was wicked…" Jermaine murmured.

Chase studied Omi, as he defeated his opponents, one by one, including Wuya, who was considered the second strongest martial artists in the school

Soon, it came down to Chase and Omi. But it was no surprise after Omi had defeated Wuya in combat. Everyone awaited eagerly for the fight to begin.

At the teacher's signal, Omi and Chase leaped at each other with the same type of kick. They blocked each other's attacks. The two become so fast, that it was hard to keep up with what they were doing.

They shouted the names of several attacks, but neither was relenting.

"You are very good…" Chase whispered.

"Thank you…you are too.." Omi replied back, aiming a kick at the older boy's stomach, but the attack failed.

Finally after a few moments, Omi did a sweep kick, knocking Chase off his feet. Everyone's eyes nearly popped. The new student actually got a hit in!

But Omi's glory did not last long. Chase hurriedly got up, and pinned Omi to the ground. The younger boy struggled against the tight grip, but Chase was heavier and was technically stronger. Omi knew that, for he could tell that the pale teen was testing him.

After a few moments, the teacher announced that Chase was the winner. Before releasing his hold on Omi, he whispered seductively into Omi's ear, "Go out with me."

--- --- 000 --- ---

Not as good as I hoped, but please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryuu Gakuen High**

Author's Notes: I FINALLY GOT IT OUT! Err… yeah, I'm sorry for the LOOOOONG wait… I'm such a bad person. At first, I was sick… then I procrastinated… decided to rewrite it…. procrastinated some more… got hooked onto Kyou Kara Maou… yeah… So in the end, what got me to finish writing this chapter was tying myself to the computer and asked my sister to block the internet so I couldn't go on…

Yeah… I'm a crazy person. But oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now I just need to finish that Saiyuki fic….

* * *

Russet eyes calmly watched the petite boy furiously kicked the large target towering over him. Omi Kairyuu was obviously so talented that it didn't matter if his opponent had a height advantage… He could tell, the monks' teaching had made him arrogant… but he was still a child. Such things can be easily cured when young. The boy would make a fine partner if given the proper tutelage.

**Chapter Two: **

Omi rushed at the looming dummy, slamming his staff into the body, pretending it was Chase Young. Why did he lose? And he could tell, with his sharp eyes, that the older boy was merely testing him – holding back in the match. It was humilating, and to think the beautiful russet-eyed man had the gall to ask, no, ORDER him to go on a date with him!

Wait… beautiful! Narrowing his eyes, Omi let loose a battle cry to vent his fustration. Jerking his weapon up with a twisted motion, he sent the stuffed mannequin flying high into the air. The small boy jumped, and _slammed _the poor dummy into a tree, cracking it into two battered pieces.

Panting, Omi swiftly turned around at the sound of clapping. He bit back a frown when he realized it was Chase. Politely, he asked, "What are you doing here?" with a hint of hate laced into the words.

"I was just observing… I'll be picking you at seven by the way," he added sauntering away. "See you later," he said, saluting Omi with two fingers without turning back.

"All r- Wait! I didn't even agree!" Omi angrily cried out. However, the teenager didn't seem to hear him as he kept on walking. Clenching his pole, the small boy growled before cracking the wooden staff in two out of anger. Despite the fact he didn't like using vile words, the only thing that could perfect describe the elegant Chase Young was: _bastard! _

Behind him, blue eyes watched in amusement. Sending Omi to Ryuu Gakuen High was a good decision. He had heard great tales of Omi's great potential, but it seemed Omi thought he was too good to cultivate that potential. Now the boy had motivation to improve himself instead of wallowing in self-arrogance. But… the pale teenager that had walked away seemed rather… dangerous. Hopefully, Omi wouldn't be hurt.

"Fung, are you sure this is the right decision?" Dojo asked his friend. The man nodded, his eyes still focused on the boy. Sighing, the yellow-eyed man walked away to tend to his monk duties leaving his long-time friend alone with his nephew.

"Omi," Mr. Fung called out as he stepped from behind the tree.

"Mister Fung!" the boy cried out in surprised. Why was his teacher doing here?

"It's Master Fung here, Omi. I am going to be your teacher," the elderly man explained. At first, the child was about to protest, but after Chase… perhaps…

"All right… Master Fung."

The man smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Raimundo Pedrosa twitched as he noticed the Omi brat sitting in his Saturday martial arts class.

The brunette was a talented fighter, and his skills had attracted the head of the local Xiaolin Temple. At first, he declined the offer given to him to train there, but with nothing better to do, he started to attend the classes hosted there. With his famous "street smarts", it was no wonder that he was able to get to the "Apprentice" level so quickly. Two others, Kimiko Tohomiko and Clay Bailey, managed to succeed in rising to the Apprentice level. Together, they were a fearsome bunch. Because of their training together, people knew them as the Xiaolin Warriors.

"What are you doing here cheesball?" he sneered.

"I am here for a lesson. Perhaps I am in the wrong place. Would you care to show me the wrong to the Apprentice section?" the boy retorted.

"Why you little-"

"Just leave him alone Rai. You're just still sore about yesterday," Kimiko cut in, wanting to stop any foolish decisions the Brazilian boy might want to do. Turning around, she smiled at the small boy. "Hi, I'm Kimiko Tohomiko. That was some great moves at the practice matches yesterday," she complimented.

"Why thank you. You too, showed some great moves, yesterday, for a girl," Omi unwittingly added.

"What do you mean, _for a girl_?" Kimiko asked, restraining her urge to flip the boy into oblivion. Before Omi could say anything else, Fung clapped for their attention.

"Settled down now," the pale monk said. "Omi is now a part of our class…"

Raimundo restrained a growl. Omi was such a pampered brat! Just because he dished out some cool moves, all of sudden, he's an apprentice! It was an insult to all his hard work! He was going to embarrass the boy one or another…

"RAIMUNDO!" Green eyes snapped up to see a rather irritated old monk. "Have you been listening to what I said?" Blushing slightly, the brunette slowly shook his head and flashed a goofy smile.

"I was…uh… admiring your shiny head."

WHACK! While Raimundo rubbed his sore head, Fung started telling what they were going to do.

"Today, the Heylin Temple trainees are here because they are fixing their training grounds."

"WHAT! Why can't-" all, except for Omi, started to protest.

Fun raised a hand, signalling the three to be quiet. "They will be training separately, so no harm is done. Do NOT provoke them. Also, Guan will be supervising your training."

"Really! That's great!" Kimiko clapped.

"Who's Guan?" Omi asked, blinking in confusion.

"Right now, he's the only Xiaolin Dragon. We need to pass two more levels," the Japanese girl explained. "He's really strong!"

Omi couldn't wait to meet Guan.

* * *

Omi widened his eyes as he spotted Chase Young across the field. He restrained his urge to shoot his blunt spear at his pretty head. Pretty… ARGH! NOT AGAIN! He blinked. Did… did he just WINK at him!

Angrily, Omi turned around, concentrating upon the course set up. _Don't turn around… don't turn around … don't turn around… _

"You must be Omi." Jumping up from shock, Omi stared into kind brown eyes. "I'm Guan. I've heard a lot about you," the teenager smiled, holding out his hand for a handshake which Omi happily returned with a smile.

"As have I. I would love to have a match with you," the boy slyly added.

Guan laughed. "Maybe later. Right now, you have to run around this track."

Nodding, Omi took off when the older male gestured him to start. However, since the course was circular, he was suddenly facing towards the Heylin's training area… Omi sped up his pace when Chase blew a kiss at him. HOW DARE HE!

From the sidelines, the famous Guan watched the interactions between Chase and Omi. He slightly glared at the Heylin martial artist, but the man's eyes was solely focused on the small boy expertly manuevering around the traps and ruts. Guan knew, from that look, that Chase was up to something… hopefully, Omi would stay clear of him… but knowing Chase…

"How was that?" an exhausted voice asked, breaking Guan's train of thought. Looking at a flushed Omi, he also looked at his stopwatch. He nearly gawked at the time. The boy nearly broke HIS record.

Guan smiled. "Great job," he congratulated the boy with a pat. For some reason, his senses were screaming, "DANGER!" However, he simply shrugged it off. Too bad he didn't see Chase's narrowed glare.

* * *

Originally, the chapter included Chase and Omi's date, but I felt I should save that for the next chapter, so that part was deleted from this chapter.

Anyways, this will be edited in the future, but I don't to keep you guys waiting. Enjoy.


End file.
